fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Virus Element
Virus is an expensive element that costs 650 diamonds.His color pallete is some tones of black and grey.He haves high speed and medium damage and defense.Remember that this elements is focused on the REAL viruses,and not the computer ones like 101dividedby0 did.(Link) Multiple Infection (Multi Projectile Spell) "User throws some controllable cells that does low damage but makes the victim suffer an repeated 12 to 15 damage for two seconds." User throws an total of six controllable black cells that doesn't suffer influence from gravity,but haves an limited time of 4 seconds before they self-explode.They gave 45 of damage each one,and when the victim touches in at least one of these cells,she suffers an repeated 12 to 15 damage for two seconds,like the fire of Phoenix element. * Costs 130 Mana and haves an 2 seconds cooldown. * Haves an medium speed. Plague Nightmare (Projectile Spell) (Images coming soon) "User throws an giant slow-moving cell that deals an high damage and spawns some viruses with 3 different variants to attack the players." User throws a giant slow-moving cell that deals 355 of damage when touches/explodes in a player.This giant cell spawns an total of 9 viruses,w/3 different variants,being they the Ebola virus,that deals low damage but is the faster of the three,the Bacteriophague,that follows the players to attack them and haves medium damage and speed,and the black ball virus,that deals the highest damage of the three,but is the slower of them too. * Costs 280 Mana and haves an 9 seconds cooldown. Drainer Virus (Close-Range Spell) "User makes an giant virus emerge from the ground who traps the players close to it and drains their stamina.In the end,the giant virus explodes,dealing high damage to the players and throwing them away." Kinda like the Time ult,User makes an giant virus emerge from the ground who traps the players in his range and drains their stamina.After 4 seconds,the giant virus explodes,dealing a 257 of damage and throwing the victims away. * Costs 450 Mana and haves an 8 seconds cooldown. * Good for interrupting Runners. Cell Hypnosis (Contact / Traveling Spell) "User dominates the body from a player for a short time,and in the final,reduces his defense for a moment and deals him medium damage." Like the description says,the player dominates the body from another player for 3 seconds,and when the time ends,the defense of the victim will be reduced for 5 seconds and she will suffer an 100 of damage.The spell can be used too to be an Traveling spell. * Costs 205 Mana and haves an 5 seconds cooldown. Total Domination (Ult) "User spawns 3 huge black virus cells that each one throws some virus cells that reduces the defense of the enemy and deals medium damage.In the end,the three cells are throwed to the ground and exploded,dealing high damage to the players." Similar to the Nightmare ult,the User spawns three giant black virus cells,that throws an total of 15 virus balls who emmits an black smoke effect.The target of the giant virus cells is controlled by the cursor,like the Darkness and Lava ult.When an victim is hit by these balls,she suffers an 120 of damage and haves his defense reduced.After all the viruses have been throwed,the giant viruses comes to the ground and explodes,dealing 340 of damage and letting the players w/an reduced defense for 5 seconds accompanied to an repeated damage of 12 to 15 damage for 3 seconds. Trivia * Some of the spells shown here are based on some viruses's real actions,like the Cell Hypnosis. Category:Virus